


celebration

by stjimmys



Series: sp7 [8]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drinking, Gen, Heist, Kissing, Multi, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: steven looked to the both of his closest friends in this world, wondering exactly how he had gotten where he is now.





	celebration

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally got a handle on some fake pine 7 (i call em toxic pine 7 bc its a good idea tbh) and i wrote this whole thing tonight. its almost 4am and its done oh my god i hope yall enjoy it

the end of a toxic pine 7 crew heist goes a little something like this.

james let out the loudest yell he had in a long while. "fuck yeah! yes!" he stood up in the back of the getaway van, knocking his fist against the roof of the car. "god fucking damn, after all that it feels fucking great!" he stood as still as possible for a moment, the sharp turns sami jo was taking making him shift slightly. "oh, i think i'm gonna throw up. i'm gonna throw up. cib, i'm gonna throw up. empty one of the bags right now holy shit."

cib had been sitting across from james during the entire endeavor, but he didn't make a move to help. "just pop a squart in that there corner and go to frown town, baby," he coughed as he hit his vape, blowing the smoke out his nose. "we gotta keep the goods high and dry! ain't that right, sarni james?"

sami jo looked at cib through the rear view mirror and smiled, nodding a couple times before putting her focus on the road.

cib smirked and took another hit off his vape. he wiggled it at james and smiled as his close friend took it from his grasp and hit it as hard as he could. "james, you'll nic out, you'll nic out. you'll nic out."

james nicced out almost immediately and ended up laying on the floor of the van at cib's feet. he gave the vape back to cib and he smiled, hitting it once more before facing towards the front seats. "hey, steve-o! stevey! steven suppy boy!"

steven had been staring down at a map, a fucking paper map of all things instead of a gps just attached to the windshield, but he hadn't thought of that in the first place. "take a right-no, fuck a left? who the fuck makes maps? which way does it go? holy fucking shit, i'll kill someone right now!" he snapped away from the piece of shit map in his hands. "what, cib."

cib reached over and put his hand on the side of steves' face. "relax ur ass cheeks, you bitch," he poked steves' neck and withdrew his hand, and placed it where james' head was. "we did it and we're not dead right? we nevrer die steve, we fuckin' did the job. we did it."

steve sighed and rested his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes before letting out a yawn and nodding. "yeah, i know," he rubbed his face with a free hand, making his glasses shift. he fixed them and looked over at sami jo, who didn't seem that stressed about this. she had insisted that she knew how to get to this safe house, it was perfectly safe from what she had told them. truth be told, steve didn't doubt sami jo. who he did doubt, however, was parker. he pushed that thought away immediately before sitting up and watching the los santos lights fade away. "we're almost there, right sami jo?"

she gave a couple nods and kept driving, which steve took as the end of their entire conversation. sami jo was very serious when it came to her job in their crew. as driver, especially with a group like their own, anything could go wrong on the road. thankfully, tonight's heist had gone well without any major issues, and the lspd weren't on their tails anymore. he looked back and saw that james had gotten up and was resting his head in cib's lap. his glance went to cib's face, which was facing towards the back of the van. steve pressed his lips together and scrunched up his nose, trying to process what exactly he needed to do now. 

the heist was over. it wasn't one of their best, but not one of their worst. they hadn't gotten too much, but they hadn't gotten too little either. now it was just getting to the safehouse and dividing up the money, and then celebrating the way they've been wanting to.

 

they pulled up to the building, secluded away from the main road and off in the mountains. this big cabin had been where steven spent his vacations as a child with his parents, and he never wanted to stop coming here since the first time he remembered seeing the big chimney outside.

as sami jo put the car in park, steven sniffed in a couple times before unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door. he looked back and blew over at cib, who sputtered out from his rest. "wake up," he mumbled, folding the map and stuffing it into the glove compartment before climbing out. "dont forget anything out of the back, please, for the love of god." he slammed the door and turned back to look at sami jo. "you sure you don't want anyone to come with you to dispose of the van?"

sami jo smiled and shook her head. "i'll be fine, don't worry about me suptic," she ran a hand through her hair, the waves falling against her face. "just tell cib i'll be back-" she began, but someone reached through her window and turned her face. it was cib, who immediately gave her the biggest kiss he could before fixing one of the bags of cash on his shoulder. "-go to sleep tonight, do you understand?" 

cib smirked and hit his vape again. "abso-tutely, mrs. sani jane," he leaned over and kissed her cheek again. "don't blow yourself up, do you understand?" 

once sami jo nodded, the boys stepped away from the van and let her back up onto the road before peeling away. james had been beside cib on the other side of the van, and he looked exhausted out of his mind.

steven rubbed his face and started walking towards the front door, where immediately mimi and jamie were opening for them. "welcome back," mimi smiled, genuine and happy to see the three of them. she gave steven a short hug and looked him in the face. he didn't know why she was like that, all emotion driven, but he didn't question it. he gave her a smile before she spoke. "you guys are safe? no injuries?"

right, she's like their nurse. so was jamie, in a way, but he was more so good at handing out the injuries than fixing them. 

steven smiled and nodded. "yeah, we're all fine. sami jo is getting rid of the van, cib and james are gonna take the stashes and divide them upstairs," he stepped inside as mimi gave him a nod, then looked to jamie who was standing off to the side of the door with his arms crossed. "what's up, famous sniper james allen mccune?"

they both gave each other smirks before jamie rubbed his face. "nothing much, the crew i'm with? they actually completed a heist. i'm impressed."

steven rubbed his face and nodded, in awe of himself and his crew. usually their heists went well, but this one, despite all shitty odds, went off without a hitch. well, except for that single part of the heist where none of them could communicate. but that was on cib, who had forgotten to plug in their headsets from last heist. fucking idiot.

as the boys got inside and shuffled upstairs, mimi and jamie went back to the living room and looked over floor plans for a new bank in the works downtown. he knew that would be on their list next. 

steve walked into the kitchen and glanced at the table, seeing autumns' setup still on and working. she had gotten up and was at the microwave, watching something turn inside on the glass plate. he walked over and stood beside her, watching whatever food she decided to reheat. 

"success, right?" autumn mumbled, looking down at her hands before glancing back up at the microwave. "without a hitch, you would say?"

steven flinched as the microwave beeped loudly beside him, but he nodded. "yeah, i guess so," he smiled and looked back to autumn. "thank you again," steve pressed his lips together. "you are. being part of this. having you here is...thank you." steve rubbed his face before sighing and turning to the fridge. "we're celebrating, do you wanna join?" 

autumn shook her head as she opened the microwave door and pulled out a steaming plate of leftover chinese food. "i'll be honest, you guys are going to get drunk off your asses and try to argue over the cuts for the heist, jamie might pull a gun, mimi will scream at you, and then you'll go to bed. it doesn't sound like a lot of fun, so i'll pass" she took a fork to the noodles and began pushing it into her mouth. "but i'll take a beer."

steve looked back at her and nodded, pulling six beers out somehow with two hands and getting them onto the counter without incident. he took the neck of the bottle near the cap to the counter and knocked it off, and held it out for autumn. she immediately put her fork on her plate, nodded as she took the bottle and then headed towards the dining table to finish.

steven knocked the cap off a second bottle and took a long sip, letting the liquid coat his throat nicely before rummaging through a drawer and coming up with a bottle opener. he grabbed the four bottles, his own, and stepped into the living room, holding out two of them for jamie and mimi. the gladly accepted and took the bottle opener, which steven didn't think of originally. they didn't move to open their bottles though, so he instead closed his eyes and stepped around the couches and headed towards the stairs instead. james had a bottle opener on his keys all the time. he says he isn't an alcoholic but that should say something otherwise. steven didn't judge, but he just didn't know if james realized it was an actual issue.

as steven stepped into the room, he noticed immediately that james and cib were, in fact, making out, right on top of steve's bed. and to make it worse, they were making out on steve's bed, on top of all the cash they got from the fucking heist.

"get the fuck off the money! what the fuck! what the fuck! what the fuck!" steven yelled, holding the two bottles and his own. he sipped his on instinct. "fucking make out anywhere else! anywhere else! holy shit, you guys! anywhere else. anywhere else. anywhere else." 

james was the first to jump at the sound of steven's voice, and immediately scrambled so furiously to get off the mattress that he fell directly onto the floor. cib slid off easily, being as smug as always and hitting his vape.

"what is up, supperton?" cib spoke, smoke billowing out of his mouth and floating around his face. "yo, wowers! beerskis!" he immediately reached and grabbed both of the bottles that steven held out, and tried taking the caps off with his teeth.

james got up immediately and took the bottles away from cib. "don't fucking. do that you're gonna ruin your teeth," he dug through his pockets before yanking out a bottle opener and took both tops off. he handed one to cib and kept the other for himself, and lifted it up in the air. "to us!"

cib nodded, clinking his beers' neck against james', and looked over at steve. "you gonna join us, fearless leader?"

steven looked to the both of his closest friends in this world, wondering exactly how he had gotten where he is now. he looked at the room he was standing in, he looked at himself from outside himself. steve came back to and pushed his bottle towards his boys' own bottles. the clink hurt his eardrums, but maybe that was just him. "to us, yes, sure," he looked at james closely, hoping he believed that he was being genuine this time. james held his gaze before giving the smallest of a nod, and his eyes shifted, something happier. he turned his eyes to cib, he had already pulled his bottle back and was downing it immediately. steven sighed and pulled his bottle towards himself and took another swig. "god, you guys are fucking disgusting sometimes. anywhere else, all i asked you to do is divide the fucking cuts of cash up, that was it, and you went and made out on my bed, sure, but on top of the cash? what the fuck? what the fuck? what the fuck?" steven sighed and he walked further into the room, climbing onto his bed and sitting up against the pillows.

james smirked and climbed back up. sitting at the far end of the bed. he noticed that cib was laying back on the bed, his head near stevens knees. "what, you wanted to join us?" he smiles and nudges cib. 

"well, he could have wanted to join us in counting and dividing up the cash-" cib started to explain, which immediately james shut him up and covered his mouth with his hand. 

"right so, did you want to join us?" james said a bit quieter, looking over at steven. "because you don't have to ask."

steven sighed and drank more from his bottle until he had about an inch left in the bottle. "i'm your boss," he muttered, his dad hat on the bed and a free hand on top of his head. "is there a reasonable punishment for in-crew relationships. can i fire you. is there rules for this."

james shook his head and tapped cib, and realized he had been covering his mouth the entire time. "cib hey," he lifted his hand, and cib immediately rubbed his face. "go."

cib lifted his vape to his lips and took a hit, and as he crawled over to steven he let the smoke fall out his mouth. "steve-o you don't gotta be so uptight about this shindig," he blew the rest of the smoke out of his mouth into steve's face. he lifted the vape up and took steve's free hand off his head and shoved the vape into his grasp. "take a hit. don't nic out. take another. dont nic out."

steven swallowed and stared down at this piece of junk. he didn't really ever understand why cib vaped. he's known him for a while, but he hasn't seen him have cigarettes before. he lifted the electronic up and pressed his thumb lightly against the button, and cib put a hand under the bottom of the piece and pushing it up towards steve's lips. when they connected he stopped and then he put his hand around steve's to help press the button.

"breathe in, deep," cib spoke, kind of hushed for some reason. "okay, good," he lifted his thumb up and steven did the same, and he immediately withdrew the vape from his mouth and let out a retching sound. "not so good, suppy," cib took his vape back and rubbed the tip off before hitting it. "didn't work james, sorry."

james shook his head. "damn," he sighed and crawled up along the other side of steven, laying down beside him. he had long since finished his beer during that entire ordeal. steven rubbed his face, glasses clattering into his lap. james grabbed them and folded them up, handed them to cib and he put them on the bedside table. "steve, we can just lay here. we don't have to celebrate that hard."

cib smiled and shifted in beside steven, snuggling his head down against stevens' thigh. "yeah, i mean, sami jo won't be back until late, autumn is probably gonna sleep, mimi and jamie are busy," he shrugged, nestling into the mattress. "we can just take a little nap nap."

steven sighed and rubbed his face again, finished his beer off and tossed it off the side of the bed. he was exhausted, but he didnt know exactly what he was planning to do next. at least he had his boys, he thought, and instinctively reached down and put both free hands against his boys' hair. they had been relaxed before but now they seemed to look and in turn feel truly safe. steven let himself smile before carefully scooting down until he was beside both james and cib. their arms had already been across steve but now they held his waist, were resting against the small of his back.

steven fell asleep knowing that his closest friends were keeping him held together in his family's former vacation spot. he doesn't cry about it that night. at least, that's what he thinks anyways.


End file.
